


Don’t Wanna Go Home

by quagsirechannel



Category: D1CE, HNB (Happyface Next Boys), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: Woodam had been down ever since the position selection.  Not that he let it get in the way of practicing, he worked hard and did his best to keep smiling, but his eyes refused to cooperate, looking sad and filling with tears when he thought no one was looking.He wasn’t fooling anyone, though, least of all Jinyoung.





	Don’t Wanna Go Home

Woodam had been down ever since the position selection. Not that he let it get in the way of practicing, he worked hard and did his best to keep smiling, but his eyes refused to cooperate, looking sad and filling with tears when he thought no one was looking.

He wasn’t fooling anyone, though, least of all Jinyoung.

Things only got worse after the evaluation. Woodam had come nearly in last, after taking first during the group evaluation and pushing so hard to feel that high again. It’d be enough to put any of them in a sour mood, but for someone as sensitive as Woodam, it must have felt like hell.

Once the evaluation ended and they all arrived back on campus, they were gifted with a rare bit of free time. Of course, there were cameras and producers circling the common areas like vultures, but for once they were free to just hang out and do whatever. Most of them made a beeline for the cafeteria, which is where Jinyoung goes to find Woodam, but after scanning the room a few times over, he can’t spot him.

“Hey, Jung Jung,” he calls out to a group of boys munching on pizza, “did Woodam come down with you?”

Jung Jung shakes his head. “He said he didn’t feel good so he stayed back at the dorm.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“No idea, he didn’t say.”

Jinyoung nods in thanks and walks away, worry starting to set in. Woodam must be in a bad state. He needs to check on him.

Once he’s sure there are no producers watching him, he slips out of the cafeteria and makes his way to the dorms. When he gets there, he opens the door to Woodam’s room slowly, peeking his head in, and he checks the cameras in the corners. No movement, no lights—they’re off, thank God. At least the producers have the decency to not film a boy sniffling alone in his bunk.

God, Woodam is _sniffling_. Jinyoung can hear it and it breaks his heart.

He shuts the door behind him with a _click_ sound from the lock, and Woodam sits up in his bed, startled.

“What are you doing here?”

“Heard you weren’t feeling well, so I came to check on you,” Jinyoung says as he climbs the ladder to Woodam’s bunk. Woodam watches him with red, wet eyes.

“I’m fine,” he says, voice breaking a little. “Go back, you’ll get in trouble if anyone finds out you snuck over here.”

“Screw that, I’m not leaving you.”

Jinyoung crawls into the bed and lays down next to Woodam, then tugs at him gently, prompting him to lay down, too.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Woodam doesn’t move right away. It’s clear that he’s trying to be strong, trying to hold back tears so his friend will stop worrying about him. Woodam is Woodam, though, so it doesn’t take long for him to break. His face scrunches up and he makes a pained noise, then he flops down next to Jinyoung and clings to him, burying his face in his shirt.

“I’m going home.”

“No you’re not,” Jinyoung says gently. He wraps his arms around Woodam and hugs him close. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“My rank tonight was so low! I barely got any votes!” Woodam is sobbing now, and Jinyoung pulls away to look him in the eye.

“That doesn’t mean anything! You got the same number of votes as _Daniel_. Do you think _he’s_ going home?”

“No,” Woodam says, looking down. “But I’m not Daniel. I’m not as good looking as him…”

“Well, you’re right about that.”

Woodam looks up at Jinyoung, looking a bit stung, but Jinyoung smiles softly.

“You’re better looking than him.”

“Oh, shut up! I am not!” Woodam blushes and smiles with embarrassment, then hides his face in Jinyoung’s chest again. “Daniel is so tall, and he has a small face, and his _abs_ —did you see him lift his shirt while he was performing? I’m surprised he didn’t get more votes just for that.”

“Should I be jealous right now?” Jinyoung asks with a laugh. Woodam peeks up at him, biting his lip, and the sight is so cute it makes Jinyoung’s heartbeat speed up.

“No, you shouldn’t…”

For a moment, Jinyoung is content to just look at Woodam, happy that he’s finally smiling. Before long, though, he finds himself leaning in to kiss him. It starts off slow, of course, lips just chastely pressing against each other. Woodam’s eyes flutter closed and he wraps his arms around Jinyoung, and Jinyoung rubs Woodam’s back in a slow, soothing rhythm.

Jinyoung isn’t sure which one of them deepens the kiss, but the next thing he knows they’re kissing faster, open mouthed and almost desperate.

“Jinyoungie…” Woodam says when they break for air, his voice barely more than a breathy whisper. Jinyoung knows that tone means he wants more.

They haven’t defined what they are yet, even though they’ve been doing this for months. It’s more than just friends with benefits, since they don’t fool around with anyone else, and they hold hands when it’s just the two of them and otherwise act like a couple, but neither of them has brought up labeling what their relationship really is. Jinyoung is tempted to call Woodam his boyfriend, but Woodam is as skittish with love as he is with everything else. Rather than scare him off and risk losing whatever this is, Jinyoung decides to be grateful that he can even have Woodam like this, that he can kiss him and hold him.

Jinyoung unzips Woodam’s pajamas—a Stitch kigurumi, fitting for him—to expose his chest. Woodam gasps when the cool air hits warm skin, and Jinyoung begins to rub his sides.

“You bundle up too much, you feel like you’re burning up.”

Woodam pouts. “I don’t like to be cold.”

“Baby,” Jinyoung says with a snicker.

“Hey!” Woodam whines and smacks at Jinyoung. “Talk to me with respect, I’m older than you.”

“And yet I’m the one on top.”

The blush that spreads across Woodam’s face makes Jinyoung grin from ear to ear.

Jinyoung pulls his shirt off over his head and drops it onto the floor, then leans over Woodam and kisses him again. It’s intense from the start this time, Jinyoung licking at Woodam’s lips and Woodam parting them obediently, letting out a slight whimper when he feels Jinyoung’s tongue slide against his. Woodam’s arms are back around Jinyoung and he drags his nails down back, while Jinyoung’s hands roam over Woodam’s chest, his thumbs brushing over his nipples until they’re stiff.

In a dorm filled with boys with hard abs and strong arms, Woodam’s body is soft and pliable. His skin is the color of cream, and Jinyoung feels like a cat who wants to lap up every inch of him. He starts to kiss down Woodam’s neck to his collarbone, careful to keep the kisses soft pecks as to not leave any marks. Once he gets to Woodam’s chest, though, he nips and sucks at a spot near his heart and leaves a hickey in his wake.

“Jinyoung!”

Woodam gives Jinyoung a distressed look, but it disappears when Jinyoung grinds their hips together, the friction making Woodam’s head loll back and his breath come quicker.

“Serves you right for scratching my back up. Now neither of us can take our shirts off in front of anyone,” Jinyoung says, licking at the spot, but there’s no conviction in his voice. If he’s honest, he likes the idea of someone seeing the mark he left on Woodam, catching a glimpse of it while they’re changing and wondering who left it there. He likes the idea of them knowing Woodam is _taken_.

He wonders if Woodam feels the same way, since he always makes sure to leave scratches down his back whenever they’re together like this.

Jinyoung kisses his way down to where the zipper of Woodam’s pajamas ends, right below his belly button, then sits back and tugs at the fabric.

“Take this off.”

Woodam bites his lip, his blush starting to creep down to his chest, and he squirms his way out of his pajamas. As soon as he pushes them down past his hips, his cock springs up, hard and with precum beading at the tip. Jinyoung watches it bob up and down gently, and his mouth drops open slightly. _God,_ he thinks to himself, _Woodam is too gorgeous._

“Stop staring,” Woodam says as he kicks his pajamas off his feet, snapping Jinyoung out of his trance.

“Sorry, you’re just—you’re so hard already…”

“I _know_ ,” Woodam huffs, but the corners of his mouth are curled into a small smile. “It’s your fault.”

Jinyoung chuckles and gives him a lopsided grin, then spreads Woodam’s legs and settles himself between them. He wraps his hand around the base of Woodam’s dick, rubbing the underside with his thumb teasingly slow, and Woodam’s eyes fall shut, his chest rising and falling as his breath comes in soft puffs.

“Sensitive,” Jinyoung coos, and he leans down and licks at the cock in his hand, lapping up the precum that’s accumulated in the slit. The noise that rips through Woodam is loud, almost pained, and both of his hands fly up to cover his mouth.

“There’s no one else here, Dammie, you don’t have to be quiet,” Jinyoung tells him, then wraps his lips around the head of his cock. Woodam whines under his hands, trembling a bit, but when Jinyoung starts sucking on him, he drops them to grip at the bedsheets and lets his voice come out in full.

Woodam’s moans are like his singing, high pitched and melodic, and hearing that angelic voice make such sinful sounds stoked the fire in the pit of Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung knows how to get him to make more of them, too, knows exactly where to touch, and he slides one hand to Woodam’s balls, cradling them then rolling them carefully in his palm.

“Jinyoungie, please…!”

Woodam arches his back and his hips twitch, and Jinyoung knows it’s time to stop teasing. He bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard and taking more of Woodam into his mouth. His hand keeps working Woodam’s balls, thumb reaching down to rub his perineum occasionally, and his tongue slides along Woodam’s shaft. Woodam’s thighs start shaking, a telltale sign that he’s close, so Jinyoung takes him deep into this throat and swallows around the head.

“Jinyoung, _ahh!_ ”

Woodam keens, cumming before he can even warn Jinyoung. It’s thick and hot in Jinyoung’s throat, and Woodam rolls his hips and lets out a broken moan with each spurt. Jinyoung shuts his eyes as he swallows, the mix of everything making his dick throb in his pants.

As Woodam comes down from the high, Jinyoung lets his softening dick out of his mouth, giving it a peck and chuckling when it twitches with aftershocks. He crawls back on top of Woodam and kisses him, slow and deep, so he can taste himself on Jinyoung’s tongue.

“D-did you swallow?” Woodam asks.

“Where would I have spit it?”

Woodam moans into the kiss, then pulls back and gasps for air, trying to catch his breath. Once he does, he looks into Jinyoung’s eyes and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a bit. It’s an invitation, and Jinyoung smirks at him.

“My turn?”

Woodam nods.

Jinyoung wastes no time shucking his sweatpants and boxers off, and he tosses them to the ground with his shirt. He straddles Woodam’s chest and wraps his hand around his cock, then guides it into Woodam’s mouth, watching as his pretty lips close tight around it.

“Yeah, that’s it, Dammie. Suck me…”

Woodam whimpers, and the vibrations from his voice make Jinyoung groan and push his hips forward, sinking deeper into Woodam’s mouth. He starts to apologize, but Woodam is looking up at him, eyes pleading, and Jinyoung licks his lips and nods, then runs his fingers through Woodam’s hair and starts to thrust gently.

Woodam’s mouth is perfectly hot and wet, his tongue providing fiction along the underside of Jinyoung’s cock. It makes him shudder and grip Woodam’s hair tighter as he moves his hips faster, fucking deeper into his mouth until his tip nudges the back of Woodam’s throat. Woodam winces slightly, but he takes Jinyoung’s cock good, _so good_ , and it’s not long until Jinyoung feels his balls tighten and his rhythm falter.

“I’m close, baby…”

Woodam moans and pulls off of Jinyoung’s dick, but he quickly replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking fast. He places the head on his tongue and licks it in circles, looking up at Jinyoung, waiting for him to cum.

“ _Fuck,_ , Dammie, I’m cumming…!”

Jinyoung’s toes curl and his eyes shut, white flashing behind his lids. His whole body gets tight, electricity coursing through him, then he shoots ropes of cum onto Woodam’s tongue, his lips, his cheeks.

It’s the most beautiful sight Jinyoung has ever seen.

“God, I wish I had my phone,” he says breathily. “I want a picture of you like this…”

“Stop it!” Woodam squeals, scandalized but laughing, and he swats at Jinyoung’s thigh. “Get me tissues.”

Jinyoung sticks his tongue out, then hops down from Woodam’s bed to search the other bunks for tissues. When he finds a box, he climbs back up to Woodam with it, then lays next to him and wipes his face clean.

“Better?”

“Better,” Woodam says with a nod, then wraps his arms around Jinyoung and snuggles against his chest. Jinyoung plays with Woodam’s hair, running his fingers through it and rubbing his scalp gently, enjoying the quiet bliss.

“Wish we could just fall asleep together like this,” he mutters as he tangles their legs together.

“We can’t, we’d get caught…”

Despite what he says, Woodam’s eyes flutter closed, his breathing slowing down to a soft, sleepy rhythm. Jinyoung can’t help but smile, and he presses a kiss to Woodam’s forehead. For a moment, it feels like they really _could_ fall asleep together, like Jinyoung could pull the covers over them and close his eyes and hold Woodam until the morning, when maybe he could finally say that he wants this to stop being a _thing_ and become a real relationship.

That moment ends abruptly when a knock on the door sends them both jumping out of their skin.

“It’s me, guys.” Jinyoung recognizes the voice outside as belonging to Jung Jung, and he and Woodam sigh in relief.

“Everyone’s gonna be coming back soon, so you should make sure you’re decent…”

Woodam’s face turns bright red, and Jinyoung has to laugh. He kisses Woodam on the cheek, then jumps down to his clothes and gets dressed while Woodam slips back into his pajamas. Once his clothes are on, he gives Woodam a warm smile and takes his hand.

“You gonna be okay?”

Woodam nods.

“Yeah. Thank you…”

“You don’t have to thank me for blowing you.”

Woodam sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes, then the both laugh. They look into each others eyes for a long second, and a certain set of three little words try to push their way past Jinyoung’s lips, but he doesn’t let them out. Instead, he settles for, “I’ll seeya later,” then kisses Woodam’s hand and makes his exit.

In the hallway, Jung Jung is waiting, raised eyebrow and crossed arms asking a question that he doesn’t need to verbalize.

“Maybe,” Jinyoung says with a smirk and a shrug.

Jung Jung laughs and shakes his head, then waves him goodnight and goes into the room. Jinyoung sighs, then makes his way to his own room.

That night, instead of sleeping, he prays that Woodam makes it to the next evaluation.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for tagging daniel when hes only mentioned but if you dont think im gonna try to capitalize on the traffic having him tagged brings youre a fool
> 
> also the stitch kigu is canon: http://pregnanthoseok.tumblr.com/post/176329015919/bitch-hes-wearing-a-stitch-kigurumi


End file.
